


Twenty-eight.

by faultyheart



Category: Beronica - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Possibly Unrequited Love, Riverdale, Unrequited Crush, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, beronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyheart/pseuds/faultyheart
Summary: Betty has been without Veronica for 28 days and she's not sure how much longer she can last.





	1. Life without her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every inch of Riverdale high was Veronica Lodge. Sometimes Betty could swear she can smell Veronica’s perfume in the hallway or see a shadow dressed in a cheerleading uniform making its way towards the gym for practice. A shadow that had all the same curves as Veronica Lodge.

Twenty-eight. Betty didn’t know why she was counting, but it had been twenty-eight days since the last time she saw or talked to Veronica Lodge. It was the summer after graduation and most of the people Betty knew were getting ready to pack up and leave Riverdale to go to college elsewhere. But not Betty. Betty was going to stay in Riverdale because that’s what her parents wanted. It’s not like Betty didn’t apply anywhere else, because she did, mostly because Veronica begged her and joked about how she couldn’t live without her. Betty kept that 1 percent chance that she would go to NYU with Veronica in the back of her head when she felt overwhelmed with the fact that she felt like she was going to be stuck in Riverdale forever, but even that 1 percent turned into a 0 twenty-eight days ago.

Betty filled most of her time lately tutoring freshman and sophomores who had summer school, and so every day at 9am Betty would drag herself out of bed and force herself to go to her old high school. Betty can’t really say that she ever loved the school, but lately it’s been torture having to go there every day and she knew why. Veronica Lodge. Every inch of the school reminded her of Veronica. 

The cafeteria reminded her of lunch with Veronica. Of brown eyes and comforting smiles that she would look forward to seeing just when the stress of classes started to feel like too much. Of Veronica pretending she doesn’t want her chocolate pudding because she knows that Betty wants it. 

Room 212 reminded her of Spanish class with Veronica. Of trying so hard to focus, but being unable to because it was the last class of the day. Of not having to stress about possibly dozing off because she knew that Veronica would cover for her. Of not worrying that she couldn’t focus because she knew Veronica would tutor her later. Of being tutored for the first time in her life and wondering why it was so easy for her to let Veronica tutor her when she never accepted help from anyone else.

Her old locker reminded her of mornings with Veronica. Of how Veronica’s locker was opposite her own, but she always found Veronica standing next to hers waiting for her. Of happy Veronica who had time to drink coffee some mornings and of cute, grumpy Veronica who didn’t manage to make time for coffee on other mornings. Of pictures of her and Veronica inside her locker, some of which Betty herself has placed and others that seemed to “mysteriously appear.”

The outdoors lunch area reminded her of Veronica’s first day at Riverdale High. Of Veronica asking if she could join them for lunch. Of Veronica calling her hot and smart. Of Veronica somehow talking her into trying out for cheerleading. Of Veronica promising to show her her moves.

The bathroom reminded her of the first time she saw Veronica cry. Of feeling her heart break as she held Veronica tight and wished she could take her pain away. Of forgetting she had class because Veronica needed her. Of not noticing that the shoulder of her sweater was now wet. Of a laughing, but broken Veronica who pointed it out in an attempt to pretend she was okay. Of Veronica admitting she doesn’t usually let herself cry in front of anyone.

The gym reminded her of her first kiss with Veronica. Of “don’t worry, just trust me.” Of realizing she did trust Veronica after knowing her for only a few days. Of the first lips to ever meet her own. Of how soft Veronica’s lips felt against her own. Of Veronica’s soft hands as they cupped her cheek and traced her jawline. Of Veronica’s subtle smile that she swore she felt. Of Veronica’s tongue barely scraping her lips. Of Veronica’s thumb resting on her chin. Of Veronica standing up for her against Cheryl. Of Veronica calling them a matching set.

Every inch of Riverdale high was Veronica Lodge. Sometimes Betty could swear she can smell Veronica’s perfume in the hallway or see a shadow dressed in a cheerleading uniform making its way towards the gym for practice. A shadow that had all the same curves as Veronica Lodge.

Betty wished that the school was the only problem. Leaving school in the afternoons was just as hard.

When she passed by Pop’s it would remind her of late nights with Veronica Lodge. Of Veronica ordering them a vanilla milkshake even though she knew that chocolate was Veronica’s favorite. Of Veronica’s laugh echoing in the diner when it was late and they were the only one’s there. Of the way Veronica’s face looked in the neon lights that shone from outside. Of making vows with Veronica that they would never let a boy come between them.

When she passed by Ethyl’s house she was reminded of getting revenge on Chuck with Veronica. Of how she went full dark no stars with Veronica. Of Veronica’s black one piece swimsuit. Of Veronica’s eyes on her when she walked out in her black wig and sexy outfit. Of how she was prepared to do anything to clear Veronica’s name.

Sometimes, Betty’s mind would get so foggy that her drive home would lead her to the hotel where Riverdale High held it’s prom. The hotel that reminded Betty of the reason behind twenty-eight days without Veronica Lodge.


	2. Haunted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been in love with you for a while now and it’s been hard. It’s hard seeing you with other people. It’s hard wishing I was the one holding your hand. It’s hard pretending I don’t want to kiss you, because I do. I want to kiss you every day.”  
> -  
> Betty sees Veronica sometimes. Especially at night.

Some days, sleep came quickly and all of Betty’s problems seemed to float away for a few hours. Today was not one of those days. Betty tossed and turned in her bed till she ended up lying on her back staring at the ceiling. She considered calling Archie, but wasn’t sure how helpful he would be. Archie meant well, but he was never the one to get her through times like this. If you ask Betty she would tell you that she stared at the ceiling for hours before she felt herself dozing off, when really she just couldn’t wait to get some peace. At least, she thought she would get peace.

~  
Betty turned in her bed only to be met with dark eyes looking back at her.

“Hey…thought you were asleep,” Veronica said with a soft smile.  
“Guess it’s just one of those night. Why are you awake?”  
“Can’t sleep either.”  
“Everything okay?”  
“I guess I’m just gonna miss everything.”  
“I’m sure New York has everything Riverdale has and more.”  
“I mean…the people I’ve met here.”  
“Well I think Archie isn’t going to be too far away and Josie is going to be there and…”  
“They’re not you. New York may be better than Riverdale in many aspects, but Riverdale has you. I’m going to miss you, Betty.”  
“V…”

Veronica shifted towards Betty till all Betty could smell was Veronica’s perfume.

“How am I supposed to live without you?”

It was dark, but Betty could see the sadness in Veronica’s eyes despite the soft smile she had on her face. Betty was flooded with emotions. Some she understood, some she didn’t and others she did her best to ignore. All she knew was that the thought of not seeing Veronica every day made her want to cry.

“I…”

Veronica placed her hand on Betty’s cheek gently rubbing a tear away from Betty’s eyes.

“I wish you could come with me.”  
“I want to. I do, but… I…V, you know I’ll always be your best friend. No matter how far apart we are.”

Veronica shifted even closer till their faces were only a few inches apart. Betty felt her heart rate get faster and Veronica swallowed hard.

“Betty. I need to tell you something.”  
“Anything.”  
“I…I love you.”  
Betty smiled.  
“I know that, V. I love you too.”  
“No…I mean…I’m in love with you, Betty.”

Betty’s heart was beating so fast. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t respond. Veronica’s dark eyes were staring right into hers.

“I’ve been in love with you for a while now and it’s been hard. It’s hard seeing you with other people. It’s hard wishing I was the one holding your hand. It’s hard pretending I don’t want to kiss you, because I do. I want to kiss you every day.”

Veronica’s eyes were full of tears threatening to spill.

“And as hard as it’s been, the thought of not seeing you every day kills me even more. I just…I feel so selfish.”

Tears were now streaming down Veronica’s face.

“I’m sorry. I just want to change your mind so badly. I want you to come with me. I want to be with you. I want to kiss you so fucking badly. I…can I..?”

Betty’s heart was beating so fast she thought she might actually die. She couldn’t form words. There was no way. Betty nodded and their lips met for the second time. Veronica’s lips were just as soft as they were the first time, but this time she was shaking. This kiss wasn’t calm and confident, it was intense and desperate. It was years of longing. When Veronica finally pulled away, Betty felt something inside of her break.

“Betty, I need you to tell me you feel the same way. I need you to tell me you’ll come with me.”  
“I…”  
“Please…”  
“I can’t…I…”

That was the first time Betty saw that expression on Veronica’s face. She couldn’t tell what it was, but that was the last expression she saw on her before she left the hotel room that night.

~

Betty woke up sweating. This wasn’t the first time she’d had this dream. Her last interaction with Veronica haunted her. Every time it happened, she wished it ended differently. She wished she had done things differently. She cursed herself for losing the best thing that ever happened to her as she went back to staring at her bedroom ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!   
> Feedback is highly appreciated.


End file.
